


Romantic aren’t we?

by Mrs_SnowPitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SnowPitch/pseuds/Mrs_SnowPitch
Summary: Chanlix being soft (and kinky)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter one

It was a normal winter evening in Seoul, cold air violently traveling throughout the city. Chan and Felix went out for shopping, they had to go because they were running out of necessary things like bread, milk and all that stuff. The short trip to the grocery store down the street of their condo building was accompanied by the cutting sharp cold wind. 

Shivering, Felix felt his hands clutching harder the grocery bags through the little pink fluffy mittens. He was wrapped up in at least three layers of clothing, mittens, a big scarf that covered his mouth and nose and wool beanie. Chan was walking besides him holding his left hand. He could feel his freezing hand through his mittens, Felix remembers telling Chan to wear some of his mittens but Chan was quick to deny it saying that his hands were going to deform the cute mittens.

‘Chan, aren’t you cold?’ Felix asks raising his head, Chan could only see his beautiful eyes and he started smiling at his lovers cuteness.

‘Yea, it’s freezing outside, but we’re here.’ Pulling out the condo keys, scanning the little keycard that allows access to the condo building they finally step inside. Going to the escalator quickly. Felix presses the buttons so they could get as fast as possible in their apartment. Finally hearing that little ding from the escalator, the door opens and they start running down the hall. The sounds of laughter, rushed footsteps and key jiggling alongside with the rustling of their totter bags that hosted the fairly large capacity of the products that they had bought was heard in the large hallway. Chan was fiddling with the keys trying to unlock the door as fast as he can while Felix stopped running, gasping for air. After 5 seconds the door of their apartment was unlocked, warmth trying to escape through the door but Felix and Chan were fast inside closing the door with the keys behind them.

Both of them slid off their shoes, put the bags full of groceries in the kitchen and started to undress. Chan went to the thermostat, setting up the heat up with a few degrees higher.

‘Channie, can you put away the groceries while I start the bath?’ Felix said as he began to say place the products from the totter bags on the big kitchen island. Chan peeked his head from the laundry room, nodding as he made his way besides Felix. 

‘Do you want to take a bath?’ Chan asked as he opened the cabinets, arranging the products. 

‘Yeah, it was so cold outside, I was freezing the entire time. You should’ve worn warmer clothes, Chan.’ Felix said sighing and hugging the older. Chan sneaked his hands under Felix’s warm sweater, touching his bare back. Felix shivered when Chan’s hands made contact but he melted into the older’s touch. Sliding his little hands to rest on Chan’s abs, the older only gave him a chuckle.

‘Want to bathe together, hmm, sweetheart?’ Chan asks as he nozzles his nose into Felix’s neck slowly pecking it and sucking on it. Felix let out a soft moan as he nodded slowly looking into Chan’s eyes.

‘Alright, you can go turn on the bath and I place everything then. Go before I can’t stop myself.’ Slowly nodding and chuckling Felix made his way to the their bedroom bathroom. He started to fill up the big bath with really warm water, adding some bubbles and essential oils. After five minutes of waiting, Felix stoped the water and went into the kitchen. Chan was reading something on his phone as always because he was a huge fan of reading, one of his favourite hobbies actually, and that can be seen throughout the big shelfs full of books that where placed all around the house. Felix slowly made his way around the kitchen sneaking behind Chan as he started kissing his neck. 

‘The bath is ready, come and join me.’ He says with a low voice near Chan’s ear.

‘Romantic aren’t we?’ Chan said laughing and turning around and picking Felix up by his butt. The younger wrapping his legs around Chan’s torso while putting his hands around the older’s neck. Walking to their bathroom, giving his lips a few pecks, Chan put down Felix and started undressing the both of them. Clothes were everywhere but on their body.

‘After you.’ Chan said as he looked at Felix’s bare beautiful body. Felix slowly sinks into the warm water and Chan goes right after him. Putting his hands on Felix’s shoulders, slowly massaging them, working on the tight knots, kissing down the honeyed skin and sucking small hickeys on it. Moans echoed through the bathroom, fingers tracing each other’s skin, Chan dipped his long digits on Felix’s collarbone, creating an incoherent pattern, a hand pinching his nipple turning into a burning pink.

‘Can I wash your hair, baby?’ Chan asked slowly kissing and nibbling his earlobe.

‘Yes, please.’ Felix said in a short breath not being able to contain his moans. 

Gentle fingers massaged his scalp, bubbles forming as the scent of the shampoo was getting stronger. Chan rinsed Felix’s hair and then he leaned in to kiss his cheek.

‘You’re cute, you know that?’ Felix only giggled, bringing a hand on the others cheek to kiss his on the lips. As they both deepened the kiss. They both washed themselves after a heavy make out session. When Felix stepped out the bathtub to wrap a towel around himself there was suddenly a sound. Chan was quick to step out the bathtub and wrap a towel around his waist. The light in the bathroom went out, leaving the two boys surprised.

‘I think there is a power outrage, do you want to light up some candles?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another draft I’ve had for awhile, please let me know how I should continue this


	2. Chapter two

  
‘I think there is a power outrage, do you want to light up some candles?’ 

Felix quickly nodded, wrapping his arms around the older and pressing his face in his chest. 

Chan just stood there and admiring his lover. Dripping water coming from his wet locks, his collarbone so prominent and the younger’s honeyed skin looked so inviting, making Chan feel like it’s a blank canvas ready to be painted, in this case with marks. 

Chan began playing with Felix’s wet locks, combing his way through it.

‘Where are we placing the candles?’ The younger said looking up with such innocent eyes. His freckles had never ever looked so beautiful then they did in that moment, his eyes never shined so brightly, stars could be clearly seen in them. 

His whole face was Chan’s universe, from the constellation of freckles to the stars in his eyes. 

_Chan sure was a lucky man._

‘Is there something on my face?’ Felix said clearly confused, bringing a hand to whipped his cheek.

‘Yea, Chan whispered, my universe’ he began snickering.

‘Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing’ Felix said through laughter, slowly hitting Chan’s chest.

‘I’m this sappy for you only’ (such a sappy sappy boy, stan Red Velvet) Chan said while smiling down at Felix.

‘Let’s go change please, I can listen to your pick up lines in the dressing room too.’ The younger stayed turning on his heel and heading towards their bedroom. Chan just following behind like a big puppy.

‘Do you think I’ll catch a cold if my hair is wet? I don’t want to risk it you know how I get when I’m sick.’ Felix said with a sigh.

‘I mean I can dry your hair with a towel so it’s not that wet, but I’m worried about the temperature in the house too, the heating system works if it’s plugged in and there’s no electricity so I think it’s going to be a cold night in the apartment too.’

‘So much for having a peaceful Friday.’ Felix looks down as he puts on one of Chan’s sweatshirt.

‘It’s ok, don’t worry, I’ll dry your hair and then we’ll set up the candles. I got some pastries too this morning so we’re all good.’

‘Thank you, Chan, you know I love you?’ Felix said making his way towards his lover.

‘I know that, bub, I love you too’ putting their foreheads together, Chan lightly pecked Felix’s lips, but the younger seemed to seek for more so he kissed Chan this time slipping his tongue in the older’s mouth.

‘Slow down, Lix, let’s get you all dry and after the power is back we can do whatever you want, how does that sound?’ Chan said leaning closer to kiss Felix’s nose and freckled cheeks.

‘Okay, whatever you say.’ rolling his eyes, Felix made himself smaller and hugged Chan. 

The older felt like he could melt whenever Felix hugged him, so he wrapped his arms around his lover and took a deep breath.

‘I love you ,Chan, so much’

‘I love you too, Lix, you make me so happy you can’t imagine.’ received another peck, Chan was caught off guard and started blushing.

‘Awww is Channie blushing? Let me kiss it away.’ Felix began giggling while kissing the older’s face.

‘Ok ok Felix let’s get you dry now’ Chan said while laughing.

‘Ok, but after we cuddle, right?’ looking sternly at the older with a finger pointed towards him, Felix pouted.

‘Yes, sweetheart, now let’s get you dry’

  
  
After drying both of their hair, the two made their way to the fairly large living room. 

Getting a pack of candles from the cupboard, Felix set them down on the counter and the little coffee table and lighted them up.

The scene was breathtaking. The soft flames of the candles illuminating the beige living room alongside the white kitchen, the sound of their record player playing Hold On by The Internet (I love that song so much), the smell of bergamot traveling through the whole apartment. It was a dream.

Taking Felix by surprise, Chan slipped his hands on the younger’s waist pulling him towards his chest. 

‘Shall we dance, angel?’ Chan said stating in Felix’s eyes. Taken aback by the sudden movement, the younger blushed keeping his gaze down and then laying his head on Chan’s chest mumbling a small ‘yes’.

‘Is someone flustered?’ Chan said while snickering. Felix just pushed himself more into the older’s chest giggling. Chan was hugging Felix while swaying from side to side softly singing along the lyrics.

_And as long as you're with me_  
_I'm definitely_  
_Yours for the takin'_  
_Don't be mistakin'_  
_And as long as you're wit' it_  
_I'll be committed to you_

Stopping for a moment, Chan cupped Felix’s face and stared at him before continuing signing.

_You got me on a cloud nine, baby_  
_Feels almost like a dream_

Finishing up with a kiss the younger just looked at his lover in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me ideas on how I should continue this,  
> sweet(〃ω〃) or kinky(≧∀≦)


End file.
